


No Longer Ethereal and Occult Beings Do Get Sick

by Jess82



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess82/pseuds/Jess82
Summary: Post Armageddidn’t, Aziraphale and Crowley lose their ethereal and occult powers. **Kind of a sequel to my previous work, Ethereal and Occult Beings Do Not Get Sick. This fic was inspired by my husband.**
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	No Longer Ethereal and Occult Beings Do Get Sick

**No Longer Ethereal and Occult Beings Do Get Sick**

After dining at The Ritz, post Armageddidn’t, Crowley drove himself and Aziraphale back to the bookshop for more celebratory drinking. The angel and demon exited the Bentley and entered the shop without a thought or a care. All was right, well, and perfect. They no longer feared their respective head offices watching their every move. The world was theirs for the taking. Aziraphale had even grasped Crowley’s hand in their walk from the Bentley to the front door and Crowley leaned over and kissed the top of the angel’s head as they stepped inside. Both beings smiled brilliantly. 

“That’s disgusting!” 

The all too familiar voice made Aziraphale and Crowley jump and turn. Gabriel’s face was screwed up into a grimace. Beelzebub, who stood by his side, appeared unaffected. 

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Beelzebub buzzed. 

“What the Heaven do you think you can possibly do to us at this point? You already tried to kill us and failed miserably.”

“Can’t you just let us be?”

Gabriel and Beelzebub both scoffed and chuckled lightly. 

“Look, we don’t know how you managed to live through your executions, but surely you two didn’t believe we’d let it go.” Gabriel said as he looked back and forth between the two beings in front of him. 

“Since you cannot be destroyed,” Beelzebub buzzed, “we’ve decided to revoke your occult and ethereal powers.”

Crowley turned to his companion, his mouth slightly agape. Aziraphale returned the same stare and squeezed his love’s hand more tightly. Gabriel and Beelzebub raised their left hands toward their respective angel and demon and spoke an incantation. As they did, beams of energy shot forth from Aziraphale and Crowley. When the energy beams faded, the previous angel and demon dropped to the floor, unresponsive. Gabriel and Beelzebub looked at each other, shook hands and left the shop, stepping over their previous employees. 

Crowley opened his eyes groggily; vaguely aware of where he was and what happened. His hand was still clutching Aziraphale’s and his head ached. 

“Angel?”

The angel at his side winced a little. 

“Angel? Aziraphale? You ok?” Crowley asked anxiously. 

“My head!” 

The now former demon slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He reached over and rubbed his companion’s back. 

“Let’s get you up and check you out. Make sure you’re ok, yeah?”

The angel nodded and slowly drew himself up onto his knees. He looked over at his beloved demon and tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Crowley! Your eyes!”

Crowley rose to his feet, still aching from the fall, and staggered to the bathroom adjacent to the back room and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were hazel. Not golden snake eyes. No slit-shaped pupils. Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked human. He wouldn’t have to hide these eyes from the world. He could go about without his sunglasses anywhere; everywhere and be normal. 

_ Normal.  _ Crowley really thought about what that meant for a moment.  _ Normal. No more snapping his fingers to accomplish things. No more endless supply of petrol and money. He might have to get a job! But also, no more temptations.  _ The demon didn’t know what to think. He leaned back against the wall with his hand over his mouth.  _ What will happen to us? US! Shit! _

“Aziraphale? You ok, angel?” He made his way from the bathroom back to where he’d left his angel; who was now standing looking down at his hands.

“Hey?” Crowley reached out and embraced his angel. “It's gonna be ok. We’ll figure this out together, alright? Just as we have for millennia.”

Aziraphale returned the embrace, practically clinging to the former demon as though for dear life. He began to sob.

“Crowley, I’m scared.”

The redhead ran a hand through the former angel’s soft, blond curls. He kissed his forehead, which pulled the shorter, stouter man from his sobs. 

Aziraphale looked into his friend’s eyes; his new eyes. They were beautiful. He reached up and ran a hand through the taller, thinner gent’s auburn hair. Only a moment ago, they were celebrating. Starting a new life without orders from above and below. Now, well, they truly were starting a new life. He leaned up and kissed Crowley on the lips. He felt his dear sigh as both leaned into the kiss and deepened it. Both beings had long waited for this moment. A time when they could express their love for each other without fear of retribution from Heaven and Hell. 

“Angel…”

“Not anymore.”

The redhead chuckled softly and smiled. “You’ll always be my angel.”

The curly-haired gent smiled a smile that could rival the warmth of the sun. “My dear, I love you.”

“And I, you.” The taller fellow rubbed his nose lovingly against his love’s nose. 

There was much for the two to consider. Money, living arrangements, food, petrol; the list went on and on. They both decided to sit down together over a cup of tea and discuss what to do. They had each other now and that is what truly mattered. Aziraphale began making tea and Crowley found a pen and some paper. The two sat together, side by side on the couch in the back room, something they’d never done before, and started making a list of needs and a list of what they had. 

“To be quite honest with you angel, I’ve got a good bit put away. I have stuff in my flat from throughout the centuries and money, gold, precious jewels and such in my safe. Altogether, I’d say I have roughly two million just in the flat.”

His companion’s jaw dropped. “Crowley!”

“What?” The former demon shrugged. Since the fall, he swore to himself that he’d never be blindsided again. Hide a little gold here and there. Stash away a bit of money for safekeeping. He’d even, in recent years, invested a not quite small amount in the stock market. He leaned in and took his angel’s hand and smiled. “Just think, we can buy a little cottage in South Downs, with a library for your books; a conservatory for my plants, and live out the rest of our days together doing what we enjoy.”

His blond friend’s blue eyes sparkled. “Oh! My dearest!”

Crowley’s smile widened and he closed the short distance between the two of them and pressed his lips gently to Aziraphale’s. It was the former angel who deepened the kiss. The former demon moaned in surprise. He reached up and placed a hand on the back of his love’s head and wrapped his other arm around his love’s waist. They kissed until the clock began chiming. It was midnight. 

“Angel, it’s getting late. Let’s get some rest.

“Come on then. To bed.”

Once in the bedroom, Aziraphale gave Crowley one his undershirts to sleep in. It was big, but smelled of Aziraphale, so he didn’t mind. They crawled under the covers and turned to face each other. Crowley reached out and stroked Aziraphale’s cheek. He leaned into the touch and Crowley felt his heart leap.  _ No one can stand in our way. Not now. Not ever again.  _ He leaned in and kissed the lips of the man he loved and wrapped his arms around him. For several minutes, they stayed that way. A tangle of arms, legs, lips, and tongues. Touching . Kissing. Tasting. Nuzzling. Absolutely reveling in the feeling of finally being able to have an intimate moment together.

“Crowley, my love, we should probably get some sleep.”

Crowley nodded. He wrapped an arm around his angel and pulled him close, so the former angel could rest his head on the former demon’s chest. He thought back to 1918, when his companion had suffered from the flu. He remembered thinking how he could get used to the snuggling. Now, was that time. He smiled and drifted to sleep. 

The lanky former demon awoke to a fluff of blond curls in his face. The two apparently hadn’t moved during the night and the former angel, his forever angel, was still snoring against his chest. It was the most wonderful feeling. He leaned down and kissed the golden crown of hair. The owner of the hair stirred slightly and yawned. 

“Morning, angel,” Crowley crooned.

Aziraphale looked up into his eyes and smiled. 

“Good morning Dearest.”

The leaner man stared into the bright blue eyes of the only other being in all of creation that he ever truly loved. 

“How long have you loved me?”

“Angel, I knew from Eden that you were different and special. In Rome, when you “tempted” me to oysters I got a crush on you. And that crush grew over the years and blossomed into love around crepes during the Reign of Terror.”

The face against Crowley’s chest blushed. 

“What about you, angel?”

“I knew during the flood when you mourned the children and tried to save as many as you could that there was goodness in you. I suppose my “crush”, as you put it, started then. When I asked you out to oysters in Rome, I was so happy to see you again. By the Reign of Terror, I started thinking you might feel the same way. That was confirmed in 1918, when you cared for me while I was ill. I got scared when you asked for the holy water, but when you rescued me and my first editions from the Nazis, literally risking life and limb, I knew then that I loved you and you loved me. Despite all that, I almost threw it all away before the apocalypse.”

“Angel, love, you were scared. We both were. It’s ok.”

“Yes, but you clung to your love for me as a lifeboat when you were scared, whereas I had cast us off as though we’d been an albatross around my neck.”

Crowley reached down and tilted his angel’s head up until blue eyes met his now hazel ones. 

“What matters is that we are here now, together. Angel, we no longer have the promise of tomorrow. We are human. Living from moment to moment. Now is what matters. Not yesterday. Not tomorrow. Now. Let’s make the most of it, yeah?”

The man on his chest smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. He stretched up and pressed a kiss into his lips, ever so soft at first and then deepening once again into a swirl of tongues and moans. Crowley found himself pawing at Aziraphale’s undershirt trying to remove it. He paused for half a second; afraid that he was overstepping boundaries, when he realized his angel was in the midst of pulling his shirt off of the former demon. Crowley moaned and plunged on; removing his love’s undershirt and rubbing up and down and kissing skin he’d never touched before. He felt his love’s hot, throbbing erection against his thigh and it made his own engorged phallus ache. He grabbed his angel’s hand. 

“Please, touch me?” He placed his angel’s hand on his aching cock. Aziraphale took in a shuddering breath as he gently began to stroke his lover and listen to him moan. He grabbed Crowley’s hand in turn and pulled it to himself and Crowley gently began stroking him in the same rhythm. Upon hearing his curly haired lover utter his name breathlessly, the ginger groaned out, “Fuck.”

Aziraphale watched his lover’s face as he cried out at the height of his orgasm. It was the most beautiful he’d ever seen the redhead. His head thrown back, neck stretched and exposed; jaw agape muttering, “Angel.” The sight was so much in combination with the vigorous stroking of his companion’s hand, he found himself throwing his head back in the same fashion and crying out. When he opened his eyes Crowley was staring at him, slightly sweating and panting, a beautiful smile plastered across his face. Aziraphale chuckled slightly. Life, no matter how long or short, was going to be perfect, so long as they had each other. 

After showers, Crowley threw on his garments from the previous day. It’s all he had and Aziraphale’s clothes were far too big for him to wear in public, but quite suitable for sleeping in, he had decided. They ate some toast and jam for breakfast and had some Earl Grey while making a short list of things they needed, now that miracles were no longer an option. 

“Come on, angel love. Let’s go to my flat and get started.”

The amount of revenue they removed from the flat in Mayfair was obscene. Crowley posted an ad that the flat was now for lease. They went to the local real estate agency and began to browse cottages that suited their taste. It wasn’t long before they found it. The one. The home that was perfect for a no-longer-angel and no-longer-demon to spend the rest of their human lives. The two asked to go see it immediately. The library was small, but well lit and would be able to house the precious first editions that Aziraphale simply couldn’t part with. There was a gorgeous conservatory out back that would be perfect for Crowley’s plants. The bedroom was large enough for Crowley’s bed from his flat and the guest bedroom was perfect for Aziraphale’s old, yet comfortable bed. The kitchen was perfect for the two to cook comfortably side by side. All the living areas were perfect and the backyard was beautiful; like their own Eden. The two went back to the agency and signed all the necessary documents and purchased their first home together. They arranged for the movers to arrive early the following morning, so they spent the rest of the day and night packing. 

  
  


Six Months Later

Crowley sometimes couldn’t decide what was better, going to bed every night with his angel in his arms or waking up every morning with said angel still in his arms. Each had its perks. They had a routine at bedtime of walking to the master bedroom hand-in-hand. When they released each other’s hand to change into their jimjams, they parted with a sweet chaste peck on the lips. Afterwards, they’d gather in the master bath to brush their teeth, wash their faces, use the lavatory, and then, hand-in-hand, walk into the master bedroom and crawl under the covers together. They’d often snog a few hours and often make love before snuggling close and falling asleep in each other’s arms. Every morning, Crowley would wake to fluffy blond curls tickling his face and a soft, warm angel in his arms. He’d sigh and kiss the top of his angel’s head. His companion would awaken with a yawn and a smile and the two would give each other a proper seeing to before crawling out of bed and into the master bath for showers. Crowley insisted on making breakfast for himself and his angel love every morning, while his lover sat at the breakfast nook or on the adjacent porch reading and sipping his morning tea. Upon reflection, he decided he enjoyed waking up beside his lover, because it simply meant that he was still there. No matter what the rest of their lives threw at them, they were together. 

It was February and cold. Both no longer eternal beings could feel the ache in their bones. Sniffles came and went until one day, Aziraphale spiked a fever. It made Crowley overcome with anxiety. He took his beloved to the nearest medical facility.

“Your husband has influenza, Mr. Crowley.”

Crowley thought back 100 years prior to his dear angel being ill with the flu. He knew there were many medical advances and in all likelihood his darling angel would be fine, but his heart still broke over seeing his love sick once again. He got Aziraphale back to the cottage and into bed. 

At the pharmacy the previous serpent of Eden was having a mild panic attack. He had a basket filled to the brim with acetaminophen, ibuprofen, tissues, aerosol germ killers, hand sanitizers, surgical masks, gloves, and chicken noodle soup. He was muttering to himself in an aisle over the difference between two different cleaning wipes that supposedly killed 99.9% of all germs, when he heard a slightly familiar voice.

“Is that you Mr. Crowley?”

He turned to see Madame Tracey standing at the end of the aisle. She smiled and walked to the poor stressed former employee of Hell and hugged him.

“What’s the matter, love? You look absolutely dreadful.”

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to get a few things and get back home to Aziraphale. He has the flu.” Crowley managed to stammer out the words. 

“Oh the poor dear! Can I help you in any way?”

Crowley shook his head. He just wanted to get back home and check on his angel. 

Madame Tracey grabbed his shoulder. “Why don’t I come round later and check on you both, hmmm? I used to volunteer at the hospital when I was a young lady.”

He vaguely nodded. He purchased his items and sped back home. 

Aziraphale was curled up in a ball shivering when Crowley walked into the bedroom. The once wily old serpent had learned about how infectious the flu virus was and decided that without his demonic powers, he should take precautions. In the kitchen, Crowley had donned a mask and a pair of gloves. He’d also sprayed disinfect all throughout the cottage and was going to douse the bedroom and master bath as well. He set down the tray of tea and meds on the nightstand by his side of the bed. 

“Hey? Angel? I’m back. Got you some medicine.” 

The former principality was trembling as his love helped him sit up. Crowley popped the meds into his mouth and helped him sip his tea. Aziraphale looked at Crowley rather puzzled, but didn’t comment on all his prophylactic gear. Then, Crowley crawled into bed with his poor sick angel and cuddled him. Aziraphale mumbled something that sounded like a shaky  _ I love you.  _ The former minion of hell held his angel even tighter and rubbed his back. 

“Shhh… don’t talk right now angel love. Just rest. I have you.”

Crowley had apparently kipped off for a bit and awoke to the sound of knocking at the front door. He staggered out to let Madame Tracey in. 

“Oh my! What a lovely cottage!”

“Thanks.” Crowley muttered from behind the surgical mask. He offered one to Madame Tracey, who smiled and accepted. 

Madame Tracey looked deeply at the forlorn being in front of her. 

“Chin up Mr. Crowley. Your dearest companion will be okay.”

At this point, the forlorn being was fighting back tears. He loved his angel so much and once again he felt as though he was facing the possibility of losing him.

Madame Tracey patted the redhead’s chest. 

“Can I check on him, love? See how he’s doing?”

He nodded and led Madame Tracey to the bedroom. 

Aziraphale was now cool to the touch, but also soaked in sweat. 

“Crowley?” He murmured. 

“I’m here. Right here.” Crowley grasped one of Aziraphale’s hands and held it between his two gloved hands. “Madame Tracey also came round to check on you.”

The poor sick chap attempted a weak smile. “Oh, hello there. It’s ever so kind of you to stop by.”

Madame Tracey smiled. “Seems your young handsome devil has been taking right good care of you, Mr. Aziraphale. How are you feeling?”

Aziraphale moaned. “Oh, I’m sure I just need a little more rest is all. I’ll be right as rain in a few days. Not to worry.”

Madame Tracey smiled pleasantly. “We should get you into some dry clothes and dry sheets.” She looked to Crowley for instructions. 

“Right. I’ll uh, I’ll see to getting Aziraphale cleaned up and in clean clothes. There are fresh linens in the storage closet in the hall Madame Tracey, uh if you wouldn’t mind changing the bed.”

Madame Tracey kissed his cheek through her mask. “Not a problem love. Give us a shout if you need any assistance.”

Crowley grinned ever so slightly. It was nice to have someone help out. In all the millennia they’d been on earth, Crowley only truly had Aziraphale to help him in need. It was nice to have… friends. He decided that, once his angel love was well again, they should have Madame Tracey, and possibly the Sergeant, over for dinner as a thank you. 

Aziraphale managed to walk into the bathroom with Crowley’s assistance. Crowley helped his love out of his sweat soaked clothes and into the tub. This time, Crowley bathed Aziraphale himself.

“Just relax angel, love. I’ve got you.” Crowley’s voice was soft, soothing, and dripping with love.

Aziraphale grabbed one of Crowley’s hands and put it to his lips. “My dear, you are so gentle and kind.”

Crowley smiled. Not being a demon anymore had its perks. 

Once his companion was clean, dry, and in fresh jimjams, Crowley put him back into bed, which Madame Tracey had furnished with clean linens. 

“Tea?” She offered.

Crowley nodded. “Yes. Kitchen, top left cupboard.”

“I’m sure I can find my way around love. You keep your sweet angel company.” She smiled as she left in search of tea. 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s reading chair over to the bedside. He held one of his angel’s hands while gently stroking his fingers through the angel’s curls with the other.

“I love you so much angel.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Remember, when I was sick before?” The two of them smiled. “You took such good care of me, my dear heart. You carried me cause I couldn’t walk. You cleaned up my sick. You didn’t let me discorporate. You stayed right by my side.” The former angel of heaven paused, tears welled up in his eyes. “I’d hoped that when Heaven and Hell finally let us be, we could just enjoy retirement together. Here you are, looking after me again.”

“Angel,” Crowley began, “I love you more than anything. I took care of you then because of my love for you and I care for you now because of my love for you. Though I would certainly prefer you to be well, I really and truly don’t care how we live out the rest of our days, so long as we are together.”

His angel chuckled slightly. “I must say, the surgical mask and gloves look quite fetching, my love.”

Crowley grinned slightly and chuckled at himself. It was so good to hear his beautiful angel laugh. 

“Who wants a lovely cup of tea?”

Both men nodded and expressed their gratitude.

“Now, Mr. Aziraphale dear, I put lots of lovely honey in your tea. It’ll soothe your cough and your throat.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Thank you, Madame Tracey. You are a dear.”

As the three sipped their tea, Madame Tracey told the former occult and ethereal beings of how she and Mr. Shadwell, who now considered himself a retired Witchfinder, had moved into a cottage nearby. They have dinner with Newt and Anathema every Sunday night and play Rummy.

Aziraphale began to softly snore. 

“I’m gonna go wash up these cups Mr. Crowley, then head home. Call me if you need anything, love.” 

Crowley stood and embraced Madame Tracey. It was the first person other than Aziraphale that he ever intentionally expressed genuine love to.

“Thank you.”

Madame Tracey smiled. “Anytime, love.”

After Madame Tracey left, Crowley changed into his jimjams and donned fresh gloves and a fresh mask before crawling into bed with his sick angel. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his angel, who in turn sighed into his chest. The former demon of hell smiled contentedly and drifted off. 

The next morning, Aziraphale seemed to be feeling a bit better. The Tamiflu seemed to be helping.  _ Thank Someone for modern medicine.  _ Crowley opened the curtains in the bedroom to let in more light and brought his slightly less sick companion several books to read. They spent the day in bed with Aziraphale reading and dozing while Crowley played games on his phone between making fresh cups of tea and soup. He continued to wear a mask and gloves and spray disinfectant every so often, just to be sure. Madame Tracey called around lunchtime to check on the two men. They chatted a bit and Crowley agreed to help her with her garden in the spring. The next day, Aziraphale felt recovered enough to lounge on the couch and read while Crowley watched cooking and gardening shows. The lean redhead finally quit wearing a mask and gloves, but continued spraying disinfectant all throughout the cottage, which made Aziraphale chuckle until he coughed. Two days later, the recovering angel begged to get out of the house; of course Crowley complied. They got into the Bentley and rode out to a nearby coffee shop, where Crowley drank a cup of coffee and ate a croissant while his darling nibbled a blueberry scone and sipped at a nice Earl Grey. Afterward, they visited Madame Tracey and Mr. Shadwell. Crowley walked around the backyard discussing the future garden with Madame Tracey, which he promised to get started on next month. Back at home that evening, the two crawled into bed and snuggled. Crowley leaned in and kissed his angel on the forehead and Aziraphale reached out and cupped his love’s cheek. The former demon whimpered. It’d been several days since they’d touched each other intimately. 

“Angel, how are you feeling?”

“Much better my love. Please let me kiss you.”

Crowley moaned as his lover kissed him deeply; tongues entwining. Aziraphale grasped him by his hips and thrusted against him. The former demon could feel the hardness of his companion and gasped. 

“Angel! You’ve just gotten over the fucking flu!”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale looked sternly into his demon’s hazel eyes. “I feel fine and I want you.”

Crowley couldn’t help but growl. “What do you want, angel?”

His angel’s eyes glimmered. “I want you to fuck me, my dear.”

Crowley groaned. He fervently kissed his lover as he leaned over him to reach into the bedside drawer. Garments were shucked off and tossed aside in various directions as the two groped each other kissing, biting, and moaning. Crowley lubricated himself as his lover rolled onto his hands and knees. The former demon of hell knelt and kissed Aziraphale’s neck as he gently pushed inside. The former angel of heaven moaned lewdly and thrust himself back into his lover. The two continued a rapid rhythm of thrusting into one another as Crowley reached down and began stroking his angel’s cock.

“I love you, angel.” He stammered. “Go- , Sa- , oh! Someone! I’ve missed the way you feel so much!”

“Oh! My dearest! I love you. I’ve missed you too!”

His angel moaned his name as he climaxed. Crowley did the same a few thrusts later. He collapsed to the side of his angel and pulled him up onto his shoulder and kissed him. They held each other close a moment before getting cleaned up, tossing on their previously discarded garments, and crawling back into bed to drift off in one another’s arms. 

As spring began, Crowley and Aziraphale visited Madame Tracey and Mr. Shadwell to start the garden. Aziraphale chatted with Madame Tracey on the porch drinking lemonade as Crowley worked. When he took a break, the sweaty redhead leaned in and kissed his angel and sat beside him to sip some lemonade himself. Madame Tracey beamed at the two. 

“You know who I saw just the other day at the supermarket? That boy from the airbase. Adam. He was with his mother. I didn’t say anything really. Just sort of waved and he smiled back. Sweet boy, really.”

“Been wondering how he was getting on.” Aziraphale commented. “It’s a difficult concept to grasp, being the true son of Satan and all.”

Crowley seemed lost in thought. Aziraphale elbowed him slightly in the ribs. He looked over at Aziraphale for a moment and just stared. “I have a thought.”

After a short drive, the two former employees of Heaven and Hell were parked outside the residence of the Antichrist and his earthly family. 

“Are we sure about this?”

Crowley thought about it. He didn’t really care what life held for them, as long as they were together. But, it’d be nice to have longer together. He reached over and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. “Why don’t we just talk to him?”

Mrs. Young was a little concerned about two men inquiring after her son, however, Adam reminded his mother that they were indeed his beloved godfathers and that Mr. Crowley used to be Mr. Young’s dear friend in college. She nodded and smiled as though she’d just remembered and apologized for being absent minded. She went back inside to get tea and biscuits. 

“Nice one. Godfathers, eh?” Crowley nodded in approval. “Not bad.”

Adam smiled. “Thanks. But, what are you two doing here and what’s different about you?” He kept eyeing the two of them closely. 

“Well, um,” Aziraphale began. “Our respective head offices took away our occult and ethereal powers as a sort of punishment for helping thwart Armageddon.”

“Yeah, after trying to kill us didn’t work.” Crowley grumbled. 

“Crowley!”

“What?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Well, that seems unfair to me.” Adam said simply. “I mean, you two were just trying to save the world. And, they did try to kill you first and fail. I’d say that should’ve been punishment enough.”

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other and back at Adam. Adam stood and reached out toward each of them and closed his eyes. The wind picked up around them and the two could feel static electricity in the air around them as they felt themselves being lifted upward. There was a bright light and clap of thunder. 

Back on the ground, Crowley and Aziraphale turned to one another. Aziraphale placed his hand over his mouth and tears filled his eyes. 

“Crowley! Your eyes!”

Crowley reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, turned on his camera, and looked back into his serpentine eyes. He snapped his fingers and had a pair of sunglasses in his hands and put them on.

They both thanked Adam and hugged him. Adam beamed. 

“Just know that I expect the two of you to use your powers wisely. And know that, rather than Heaven and Hell watching, I will be. I know the goodness that exists in both of you. I’m not saying you work for me, but I am saying that we can all work together to make the world a better place.”

“Adam Young, you are wise beyond your years.” Aziraphale said with a smile. 

They said their goodbyes and the once again occult and ethereal beings got back into the Bentley. 

“Shall we celebrate?” Crowley asked impishly. 

“Yes, but first, my love,” Aziraphale reached out and removed the sunglasses. “You may wear these in public should you feel the need, however, I do not want to see them on your face at home or when we’re alone. I want to see those beautiful eyes that I adore.”

Crowley smiled and kissed his angel love deeply and lovingly.

Dinner at The Ritz was lovely, of course. The dreamy eyed demon stared at his lovely angel. On the ride home, they talked of all the things they could do, as Adam had mentioned, to make the world a better place. That night, the loving ethereal and occult couple set about their typical nightly routine. Crowley offered a book to Aziraphale, assuming that he would rather not sleep since it was no longer necessary, however, his angel conceded to the fact that he had now grown rather fond of sleeping with his love. Crowley held his sweetheart close and drifted off to sleep. 

**The End**

  
  
  
  



End file.
